Essay: Too much Momoko Focus?
Before bashing begins, please keep in mind... I DO NOT HATE MOMOKO. Some people have led to the conclusion and called my essay biased due to what I have said or felt. But if you bother to read this, and actually consider what I say, I don't care if you agree or not. Everyone can have their opinions and these are mine. And for said rude people, Momoko used to be my second favorite so just stop okay? "Do you think Motto Focused on Momoko too much?" Below are the facts that support my idea that yes, she was more focused then she should have been. Feel free to reason with them but you will be ignored if you just yell. I believe each point is valid though... Reasons New Witch Girl This is natural in any magical girl series, but consider the following before stating "that's not a good reason, that always happens!": #Onpu and Pop came during season arcs, Pop near the end of the first half. Onpu at the beginning of the second half. They didn't enter at the entire seasons intro like Hana-chan or Momoko. #Pop became a Ojamajo due to Doremi messing up and had to work for it and Onpu was the antagonist. Meanwhile, Momoko only appeared as she was a "friend" of the witch queen's who could help the Ojamajo run the Bakery. And even then she was shown to not know everything. #Almost all focus remained on her the first few episodes and soon the entire season. Do not deny this because you know its true. #Momoko was the final ojamajo to join. As Hana-chan came during Sharp though she didn't age up until two seasons after. #All of her character development happened during this season. She could have been written out of the series in Dokkan and Naisho without any huge impact. Drama At first Momoko was shy, modest, and sweet. This lasted just two episodes... #Momoko had stirred up many issues just within the three beginning episodes. Such as ticking off Onpu, offending Hazuki to the point of making her cry and run from the Maho-dou, an her earring. #She was the only one Hana-chan considered not to be a true mother, due to not being there as long as the other four. Hana-chan got a very bad stomach-ache afterwards and ended up suffering as a result. (But this one could be justifed as Aiko threatened to let her never come near Hana again...) #Losing Majomonroe surely was not good for a young girl... Tantrum When she was denied her earring, being told to take it off. She became so upset she threatened to stop coming to school... Yes, I do understand it was a precious gift from a friend. But keep in mind that she overreacted, plain and simple. There were many other ways to solve it and she chose to mope until she got her way: #The principal is an understanding man, he's normally a lot more friendly then the vice principal himself. He surely would have realized it was special to her if they just talked to him first. But they wait until after she locked herself up and her mom forced her to come out to speak to the others. #Talking with the Teacher in private to clear up the matters a lot quicker. Also keep in note that momoko got away smacking/hitting the teacher. Even if she had missed she should/could have gotten into trouble for assault, or attempting to assault the teacher. Language Barrier Yes this is proper character developement for someone in a situation. But besides the ability to bake, handles sales, and her death drama. Momoko had nothing else going for her and this was most likely added to just "flesh her out". And so I believe that Momoko's story was rushed and she began as a shallow character who soon turned into another Doremi in the following two seasons. So now, I am finished. I believe that Momoko got too much focus then she should have during this season and as a result, she was lacking of serious character developement in the following two seasons. Category:Essays